earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
World War Lag
Otherwise known as War Day World War IV The infamous World War on Saturday 24th of March from 20:00-20:46 GMT, that killed everything due to lag. The name was coined by xWaazes who realized during the battle of Saint Petersburg that the server was going to crash in the conflict. Although most nations had made plans prior to the war, most were abandoned in the desperate struggle against the lag. The server fought for over 45 minutes, trying to deal with the spam created from the chat, as well as the players who constantly left and rejoined. It is not known what the cause of the lag was. For some it lagged the entire time, others it only lagged at the very end before the server crashed. There is no official winner at the moment; it was in debate according to KarlOfDuty, however some declare Canada the unofficial winner as prior to the crash it had the most points, and others declare Germany as the victor for nearly defeating the biggest nation, Russia. But the victor was later declared to be "the server" and nobody was awarded the axe. That said, Canada and Spain received honorable mentions, and the brutal Battle of Saint Petersburg was also honored. This war has been declared by some, "the worst war ever" Statements regarding the war "The war is over: The server wins because it killed everyone." - KarlOfDuty "Basically players died then towns died then nations died then the server died" - KarlofDuty "No official winner yet. We are debating if there should be one." - ''KarlofDuty ''"The crash during the war war on purpose to keep canada from winning." -''KarlofDuty ''"T H E Y U S E D B A N N E D P L A Y E R S , A N D T H E Y S T I L L L O S T" -paperpikmin ”''We go out in a blazing hell of Autism” - Oretin_ ''"My expectations where a lot higher, but atleast that means less work repearing and my nation didn't die" -Pachacuti_ "The lag was coused by the llama god to preserve peace" - HolyDallaiLlama "I can't get over how fucking hard Russia got humiliated" - Oretin_ Nations eliminated in chronological order (known of) CCCP Eliminated Denmark Eliminated Publica_Romanorum Eliminated (King killed) Australia Eliminated (King killed) Qi Eliminated EastIndiaCompany Eliminated Union_Of_Grayshirts Eliminated Carthage_Empire Eliminated United_Kingdom Eliminated Nations whom had great success Japan - Did well in Asia Spain - Did well in Europe Canada - Rumoured that they were attacked by no one, did well in Oceania and The Americas Alaskan Empire - Had success in Asia Austro-Germany - Nearly deafeted the biggest nation Russia (Only a few minutes away from victory) Russia - Defeated an enemy, CCCP Major Battles Battle of CCCP The CCCP's capital was inside of the mountain in Petrozavodsk, instead of going into the mountain and fighting the CCCP, the Russians led by General xWaazes and Vice Admiral Urrah just stood on top of the mountain and took them out that way, when Periano realized that the communist nation was about to get eliminated they ran up the mountain, but it was too late. Siege of Saint Petersburg The Seige of Saint Petersburg was the biggest battle in the war, featuring 5 russian casualites and 0 German casualties. It was a joint Soviet-German invasion of the Russian capital, Saint Petersburg, however, the Soviets got capitulated before arriving to the battlefield therefor they couldn't help the Germans effort in the battle. The plan was to quickly defeat the Russian garrison stationed in St. Petersburg while the main Russian forces attacked CCCP, however a huge amount of defenders remained in the capital. Despite this the German Heer pushed on, killing many in the process. The German forces took out 2 chunks very efficiently, so now the homeblock stood vulnerable to a German ambush, however, the Russians defenders (Primarily lucled and xWaazes_) fought very bravely and kept the homeblock from falling into German hands, its also worth mentioning that when German troops reached the homeblock of the city, the Tsar himself arrived to fight. But towards the end the homeblock began to take massive damage, however, very slowly. Ultimately, when Russian defeat was near the server crashed resulting in the war ending with no winners. Despite that the battle was considered a decisive Austro-German victory. Category:Wars